Los 6 Espíritus
by Leonidas-leo
Summary: Yusei, Crow y Aki aparecen en un nuevo mundo, descubriendo una nueva misión y una nueva responsabilidad
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche hermosa en Ciudad Neo Dominó, al haber pasado 2 años desde que Yusei y los demás se hayan separado. Esta noche era especial para él; poder recordar esos momentos con sus viejos amigos, él todavía recordaba y sentía sus presencias, diciendo su nombre, saludando como siempre… "¡Yusei!" como siempre lo saludaban o bueno, lo llamaban.

–Aah, que noche tan hermosa, como ese día –tomaba de su copa de vino– que desgracia que ellos no estén, cuanto los extraño…

En ese mismo instante, en Alemania… una hermosa chica pelirroja miraba desde el edificio de su universidad al cielo azul oscuro; se hacía de noche.

–¿Lo sigues extrañando? –pregunta un chico que estaba detrás de ella-

–Si, cada vez que veo las noches, veo sus ojos… me pregunto ¿él me recordará? –decía insegura

–¿ Es tu mejor amigo, no? Si él realmente era… no… si realmente ES tu amigo, debería de estar allí esperando por tu regreso –decía el chico sonriente y confiado–

–A veces me recuerdas a él, pero no te quiero como yo lo quise a él –le da un abrazo al chico que estaba detrás de ella– haz sido un lindo sustituto –le guiña el ojo–

–Entiendo, aunque solo somos compañeros de piso no lleguemos más allá… hoy me toca preparar la cena –se suelta de ella algo avergonzado y se va directo a la pequeña cocina–

–_Je, siempre tan halagador Leonardo… espero que él esté allí, recordándome y cuando vuelva, Yusei, te prometo que te agradeceré… cuando termine todo esto y salga con éxito, pero creo que no es este el preciso momento para recordar._ –

En otra parte del mundo, Crow Hogan terminaba de ganar un torneo de las Ligas Profesionales Europeas. Al haber culminado, sus colegas se dirigieron a él.

–Buen torneo, pero ahora que terminó ¿A dónde piensas ir? –decía uno de los amigos de Crow–

–Pienso entrenar para el nuevo torneo de las Ligas Profesionales Americanas – decía Crow desafiante y muy confiado–

–¡P-pero ese torneo es dentro de 1 año!

–Exacto… la práctica hace la experiencia y la experiencia hace al maestro –guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación–

En Ciudad Neo Dominó…

Se hacía muy tarde, Yusei tenía que ir a trabajar temprano; dejó su copa en la cocina y se fue a su habitación, seguía pensando en ellos hasta caer dormido… seguido de sus otros 2 amigos, los cuales cayeron dormidos al mismo tiempo.

Era de madrugada… no veía absolutamente nada y sentía que no estaba en su habitación, sentía rocas incrustándose en sus pies y sentía un frio de ultratumba, escuchó pasos y corrió hacia adelante, dándose cuenta que era un sendero y lo seguía, llegando hasta el final dándose cuenta que habían otras 2 personas junto a él, a pesar de no ver nada y tener las manos atadas… sentía sus respiraciones; al parecer habían corrido al igual que él. Luego notó que estaba completamente desnudo y suponía que las otras 2 personas junto a él también lo estaban, por lo tanto les dijo:

–No intenten abrir los ojos (se refería a los vendajes que tenían en los ojos), si no quieren ver las vergüenzas de otros –

–E-está bien –respondió una mujer con una voz suave y algo reconocible–

–¿Eh? ¿Una mujer? –decía la otra persona; era un hombre– Agh, justo en esta situación…

Se escuchó una escalofriante risa en el fondo, era de una mujer, al parecer era de la persona que los trajo a este lugar, se reía y se acercaba mientras los corazones de los 3 palpitaban violentamente, ella se dispuso a hablar.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Porqué sus caras de terror? –dijo burlonamente y se fijó en los cuerpos desnudos de los 3– Demonios, sus vestimentas no se teletransportaron con sus cuerpos…

–¿Al menos puedes explicar porqué las vendas y las cuerdas en nuestras manos? –decía sarcásticamente el chico que acompañaba a Yusei y a la otra prisionera–

–No quería que se fueran, para la próxima amarro sus piernas… –desata las cuerdas de las manos de los 3 "prisioneros"– síganme.

Los 3 se quedaron con curiosidad. ¿Teletransportación? ¿Qué no deberían irse? ¿Eran acaso prisioneros? ¿Quién es esta mujer?. Llegaron a una choza algo calida, los 3 se sentaron en el suelo al igual que la mujer que los "iluminaba" por la choza.

–Tomen algo de ropa por el amor a Ra –los cubría con una manta a cada uno– ya pueden quitarse las vendas.

Los 3 se quedaron impactado, pero mucho más Yusei al darse cuenta de que eran sus 2 viejos amigos, Crow y Aki, los cuales estaban con una vergüenza gigantesca al estar los 3 semidesnudos viéndose unos a otros… pero lo que les dejó con una intriga era la mujer que tenía una capa que tapaba parte de su cara, no la podían ver bien.

–¡I-imposible! –exclamaba Crow– Yo solo me quedé dormido, ¡ahora estoy muy lejos! Si sigo así supongo que no tendré tiempo de entrenar! –trataba de irse, pero la mujer lo tomaba de la mano, lo cual asustó mucho a los 3… porque su mano derecha era…

–¡¿Una planta?! –exclamaba asustada Aki fijando su mirada en la mano derecha de esa entidad–

–¿Qué eres y dónde estamos? – preguntaba Yusei con una mirada intimidante, a lo que la entidad solo sonrió–

–Es mucho para explicar– decía sonriente– prepárense para un cuento para dormir!... –De la nada, se puso seria irónicamente– Ejem...

*Flashback*

6 personas... 4 hombres y 2 mujeres peleaban arduamente contra una entidad oscura gigante, ellos peleaban para un dragón en particular, el Dragón Carmesí. Cada uno tenía distintos poderes y la mano derecha de cada uno de ellos eran la de un Dragón ¡Eran los Dragones Salvadores en forma humana!. Tenían nombres claves: "Red Demon (Demonio Rojo)", "Life Machine (Máquina de Vida)", "Purple Crow (Cuervo Púrpura)", "Rosaline (Rosarina)", "Sacred Fairy (Hada Sagrada)" y "Quazar".

*Fin del Flashback*

–¿Ese era todo el cuento? –decía Yusei algo pensativo– ya lo sabíamos, desde hac-

–Eres tan malo escuchando, déjame mostrartelo, las palabras son muy pocas para ti –decía algo harta y molesta–

Los 3 se miraban entre si, no sabían que estaba tratando de explicar, hasta que... Ella se quitó la manta que cubría su cara, eso explicaba todo... pero, los 3 no decían absolutamente nada, solo miraban a aquella chica que era impresionante de ver... era una copia casi idéntica de Izayoi Aki con la única diferencia de una "Marca de la Rosa" en su mejilla. Aki se acercaba con una cara de impresionada, tocándola para ver si era real e intentando pellizcarse a ella misma par ver si era solo un sueño, desgraciadamente no lo era.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que tu eres yo? –decía entre una risa bélica–

–Ah no, TÚ eres YO –dijo Izayoi algo enfadada, por el simple hecho de pensar que esta chica era ella–

–Jeje, ten en cuenta que tengo más de 5000 años de edad, tu eres mi reencarnación, yo te creé a ti –dijo riéndose aún más–

–Pruebalo –dijo desafiante Izayoi–

La chica buscó un libro, se veía muy antiguo... era completamente negro y en su portada solo se veía escrito "Black Rose Dragon" con lo que parecía ser tinta morada.

–Jeje, ahora tengo mucho que explicar... que tedioso –dijo entre una sonrisa malvada, esa sonrisa no le estaba gustando a Yusei– ¿Vez este diario? es toda TÚ vida escrita en hojas de papel, por mi misma...

Aki miró de reojo el libro, completamente impresionada al ver que toda su vida había sido escrita en un libro, pero se detuvo por un momento.

–¿Porqué acaba aquí? –pregunta Aki–

–No puedes ver el siguiente contenido, arruinarías tu futuro al verlo... solo yo puedo verlo además de los otros Signers.

–Espera... ¿Otros Signers? –pregunta Yusei–

–Juas, juas juas... exacto, hay otros Signers por acá, pero vinieron por la simple razón que 2 de los 6 Signers han sido sellados además que... –bajó su cabeza por un momento, Yusei la tomó del hombro–

-¿Qué? ¿además qué? –Dijo Yusei mirándola de forma de apoyo–

–Todo esto es por el bien del mundo de los humanos, miles de espíritus mueren a causa de los Demonios Fantasmales, un grupo de Demonios que se han rebelado y han atacado por conseguir su territorio... el mundo humano –se puede notar una cara de culpa– varios de mis amigos han ido a defender y han muerto en el proceso solo porque yo no los pude buscar antes... –su expresión cambia a una de rabia– Maldita sea...

–Estamos aquí para ayudar, pero nuestras vid- –interrumpe Crow–

–Quasar, si, el puede alterar. No, el ya lo alteró... nada será interrumpido en sus vidas

–¿Quasar? –dice confundido Yusei–

–El Signer original de la cabeza, el es de entre nosotros el 2do Dios junto con el Dios del Infierno Red Demons, a diferencia de él... es un Dios de LUZ y no de OSCURIDAD tal y como lo es el Demonio Rojo, además es –se sonroja– la persona con la que he cambiado y pasado toda mi vida...

Aki al escuchar estas palabras recordó a Yusei el cual estaba junto a ella escuchando atentamente a cada una de las palabras que esta mujer decía. Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía y al parecer esta chica ya había dicho todos sus sentimientos al Signer de la Cabeza que correspondía a Yusei a tal punto de que ambos estaban casados, pero algo la sacó de sus sentimientos. Yusei no seguía sin creerle a esta mujer, no era incrédulo y no se dejaría engañar.

**"No puedes confiar en ella ni en sus métodos, pero sé que confiarás en mi"**

Esas palabras venían de la nada, Rosaline reía más y más fuerte mientras que los 3 jóvenes estaban aterrados, esa voz venía de la nada y los cielos se abrían: un rayo de luz traspasó el techo de la choza; la marca de Yusei volvía por unos pocos momentos.

**"Yo soy el espíritu de esa carta en la que tanta fé tuviste, estuve a tu lado durante bastante tiempo. Ella no parece de confianza y lo entiendo, pero créanme todos vosotros: Esta mujer los seguirá durante toda su estancia en este mundo hasta la muerte, ella fue enviada por los Dioses para una misión como esta, además de ser la acompañante de Izayoi Aki durante todo este tiempo** –se puede ver un ojo celestial que veía fijamente a Aki– **esa mujer que vez allí es el Black Rose Dragon en persona"**

Una nueva misión tenían ... esos "Demonios Fantasmales"...


	2. El Loco de la Cabeza de Águila

Capítulo 2

Después de esas "locas" experiencias todos partieron de esa choza y siguieron a Rosaline y ella siquiera se tomó la molestia de decir a donde se dirigían. Yusei seguía algo confundido, y mucho más al darse cuenta que la choza en la que estaban antes había desaparecido.

¡Eh! ¡Aquí! –dijo un encapuchado que se dirigía a ellos

¿Porqué tardaste tanto? Te dije que conseguir un transporte es difícil por aquí –contestó Rosaline con un tono amargado.

¿Estás bromeando? Eres un dragón, tienes alas y vuelas –se entrometió Crow

¡P*ta madre! ¡Tiene razón! –Dijo Rosaline sintiéndose estúpida en ese momento

Para añadir ¿Quién es este tipo? –comentó Yusei señalando al encapuchado

Digamos que es mi sirviente ¡Vamos Leon, preséntate! –le dijo pisándole un pie, y este respondió con una mueca de dolor

Mi nombre original es Leonardo Valentino, soy uno de los pocos humanos que permanecen en el mundo espiritual y sirvo a los Signers –dijo un poco molesto- ¿Ya? ¿Feliz?

Perfecto, debes de tener normas de cortesía, jeje –dijo Rosaline algo sarcástica

Aaah, burro ablando de oreja –susurró, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo escuchó

Tienes suerte que te han perdonado la vida, ahora no desprecies el favor que te hiso Quasar, si no hace unos años ya estarías disolviéndote en mi estómago –dijo seria- sigamos, tenemos que llegar al punto de relevo más cercano para pasar la noche, nos dirigimos al lugar donde serán entrenados.

Todos la siguieron atrás, Aki estaba aún más pensativa al darse cuenta que ese chico tenía el mismo nombre que su compañero de cuarto, Leonardo. Yusei y Crow se dieron cuenta que Rosaline tenía una cola igual a la de Black Rose Dragon, lo cual fue motivo de burla de Crow mientras Yusei le decía que no era correcto burlarse de algo tan delicado de eso. Crow no se percataba de que Rosaline escuchaba su conversación pero Aki se dio cuenta de la expresión de "estar a punto de explotar de la rabia" de Rosaline, por lo cual intentó reñir a Crow pero ya era muy tarde; la cola de Rosaline había tomado a Crow por el tobillo, dejándolo colgado con su cabeza hacia abajo.

¿¡Tú también deseas una cola!? ¡Pues te daré una cola! –dijo Rosaline un tanto macabra, pero recordó que no les podía hacer daño y dejó de sonreir, dejando libre a Crow.

Recuerda que no puedes lastimar a ninguno de ellos, si no el mundo humano estaría acabado –Dijo Leonardo seriamente- Ya llegamos, este es el punto de relevo.

Ese "punto de relevo" era lo que parecía ser un campamento, tenía una fogata y varios troncos alrededor para sentarse en ellos, además de 2 pequeñas casas hechas de madera y al comienzo del punto de relevo había una bandera que mostraba lo que parecía ser un águila con plumas negras.

Ustedes 3 (veía a Crow, Yusei y Leonardo) van en aquella casa, tu y yo vamos en esa –dijo Rosaline tirándose al suelo- Aah, creo que mejor sería dormir en esta fresca y abonada tierra.

._. Es aficionada a la tierra tal como una planta –aclaraba a los otros 3 que miraban raro a Rosaline- Creo que hoy dormirás sola.

Al parecer –dijo Izayoi

El grupo entero se acomodó en sus respectivas habitaciones, Leonardo salió a buscar provisiones… y Rosaline… bueno… ella… seguía tirada en el suelo como una loca floja xD

Ya se hacía de noche y Leonardo había vuelto, tenía algunas mordidas en las manos y llevó algunos pescados hacía la fogata que ya estaba encendida, los tres se sentaron en los troncos y después de comer Rosaline contó una historia muy "traumante".

Oooh si, se decía que este es el punto de relevo maldito, tiene esa águila como representación al asesino que anda suelto por aquí, se dice que le cortó la cabeza a un águila gigante y se lo pone como sombrero para cazar y su platillo favorito ¡Humanos! –dijo con un gran suspenso, haciendo que Crow y Aki temblaran del miedo, mientras Leonardo y Yusei escondían el terror que sentían.

De la nada se apagó la fogata, Leonardo la volvió a encender temblando.

¡Jajaja! Les da miedo una tonta historia, una tonta leyenda que es extremadamente fal- -una flecha le atravesó el estómago, la flecha era tal como la describió- M-mierd…

Todos aterrados dieron un paso atrás antes de intentar ayudarla, pero apareció ese ser que describió Rosaline, era extremadamente alto y su cabeza estaba cubierta con la cabeza diseada de un águila, el asesino miró a Rosaline y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se acercó a ella y le quitó la flecha.

¡Maldición Rosaline, te dije que no te metieras en mi territorio! Recuerda que no soy vegetariano –se quitó la cabeza de águila que tenía puesta

¡¿Tú eres el asesino?! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, maldita sea un poco más y te saco los sesos! –Rosaline se regeneraba poco a poco, vio las caras aterradas de sus acompañantes- mucho que explicar, pero antes… -golpeó al hombre que se supone que era el asesino- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¿¡De acuerdo!?

Si, si, si –dijo el hombre algo asustado, ayudando a Rosaline a levantarse

Ah chicos, les presento a mi peor amigo de toda la vida –lo vio con cara de "are you fucking kidding me?"- el Signer de la cola, el moradito muy homosexualito –dijo sarcástica

¡Ese no es mi nombre! –se volteó mostrando su cara a todos, era casi idéntico a Crow, la única diferencia es que las marcas criminales de Crow eran amarillas y las de Purple eran púrpura oscuro- ¡Yo soy el maravilloso y poderoso Purple Crow! Con un poder inigualable de-

*Rosaline lo golpea en la cara* ¡De nada! El Demonio Rojo sigue siendo más fuerte que tu, completo imbécil.

Aw, tu si puedes parecer intimidante pero yo no T_T que malvada eres –dijo Purple con cierta "seriedad"

¡Eso no es intimidación! ¡Es solo presumir! –dijo Rosaline golpeándolo en la cara con la otra mano- solo tratas de ser una copia barata del Demonio Rojo para ser superior a él.. ¿Qué no llegará el día en el que no intentarán ser mejor uno del otro? Pff….

Agh, como digas –dijo Purple ignorando lo que dijo Rosaline y dirigiéndose a Crow, tomando su mano como saludo y agitándola rápidamente- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? Tu eres mi reencarnación, no seas idiota, sé fuerte, no te rindas y sigue adelante porque si quieres ser el mejor hay que esforzarse –sonrió, dijo adiós y se fue-

Este tipo me está asustando –dijeron Aki y Yusei al mismo tiempo

¿¡Cómo pueden decir eso!? Ese tipo era asombroso –dijo Crow sonriendo y riéndose- solo defendía su territorio y no creo que coma humanos.

Si, no come humanos –aclaraba Leonardo- solo es alguien bromista y si, defendía su territorio después de todo.

Ah, bueno, ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar, es hora de dormir, además de que estoy muy cansada –dijo Rosaline con un tono delirante

¿Estás bien? –dijo Aki mirando a lo que se supone que sería una herida

Seh, soy capaz de regenerarme pero usando energía de las plantas, ahora a dormir, tenemos un largo camino –terminó Rosaline y todos se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones.

Todavía me pregunto, ¿Cuál es nuestro verdadero propósito aquí? –pensaba Yusei


End file.
